overlordfandomcom-20200213-history
Elf
"A World without Elves is like a dream with open eyes" '' Gnarl on the Elves '''Elves' are a slim, magical race, with long pointed ears native to Evernight Forest, the isle of Everlight and also appear to have a significant population in the Sanctuaries. Biology and Traits Elves '''look similar to slender humans save for their long pointed ears and delicate features. They can use magic and prefer to live in forested areas.they are slightly less tall than humans,and they pyscologically weak,since they were enslaved multiple times and threatened of extintion at least once,however,the outcome is not known History Overlord The '''elves of Evernight Forest once lived in tune with the plants and animals until their hero Oberon failed to protect them from a dwarven invasion. In Evernight Forest, the roots of a tree where Oberon Greenhaze sleeps cover the elves' home, who are now nearly extinct due to the nightmares of Oberon and their slaughter at the dwarves' hands. After the invasion the surviving elves were taken back to the Golden Hills by the dwarves, enslaving them, putting the males to work in the mines and segregating the females away in Goldo Golderson's Royal Halls. The spirits of the dead elves still haunt Evernight Forest, but they will not attack the Overlord unless provoked. It is possible to save the elves from extinction by rescuing the female elves from Goldo,if the elves were leaved for the gold,after several encounters with the ghosts,they will turn hostile and they will have to be killed. Overlord: Raising Hell The elves who died went to an abyss where they had to watch a badly performed play about their defeat at the hands of the dwarves. The Third Overlord found the remaining set pieces and finished the play. After the play was over, the Overlord attempted to take the abyss stone. The elves revolted and tried to destroy the stone, only to be defeated by the Overlord. Overlord II The elves '''appear regardless of the choices made in Overlord, and are being hunted by the Glorious Empire that is seeking to purge magic from the land. The elves are obsessed with nature, and are committed to defending animals and magical creatures from the Empire. They are led by Queen Fay for most of the game, and resemble "hippies" in style and speech,the opposite of the Evernight elves who were always in grief and sad mood resembling 'emos'. the Old Overlord could have made the Evernight Elves 'sect' go extict,but Everlight elves survived hiding or weren't still noticed by the Overlord before his empire fell. Overlord: Dark Legend The '''elves in Overlord hate the dwarves and despise everything they stand for. Before their war with the dwarves, the elves lived in peace with the dwarves and were relatevy neutral towards each other, but due to the acts of the First Overlord, they went to war. The war proved fruitless, and not one of the sides benefited. Yet they passed on their grudges to the next generation, which continued to hit each other with sharp objects until the Second Overlord manipulated Goldo to sack Evernight to have more gold,and take the remaining elves as slaves. References and Notes The elves in Evernight and the elves in Everlight are not be the same elves. Unlike in Overlord or Overlord II, the elves of Overlord: Dark Legend speak with thick Eastern-European accents. Gallery OL Female Elf.png|A female elf in Evernight. OL Male Elf.png|A male elf in Evernight Forest. Ghost Elf.png|An elven ghost. Elf Ghost Concept Artwork.jpg|Concept Artwork of an Elven Ghost. Ghost Elf Design.jpg|Concept Art and 3d Model of an Elven Ghost. Elf Warriors Concept Art.jpg|Concept Art of Elf Lieutenant,Elf Bomber and Basic Elf Warrior. Category:Races Category:Creatures Category:Magical Creatures Category:Light Magic Creatures Category:Enemies Category:Overlord Category:Overlord: Raising Hell Category:Overlord II Category:Overlord: Dark Legend